A Proper Sparring Match
by YuriChan220
Summary: Sophitia takes Cassandra's place to teach her daughter the proper way to do a sparring match.


**A Proper Sparring Match**

**Pairing: Sophitia x Pyrrha**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Calibur or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Haven't wrote a Soul Calibur fic in a while. So I decided to write with Pyrrha and my favorite girl Sophie. Enjoy!**

Weapons clash and Pyrrha is pushed back once more. She slides on the ground, trying to stay on her feet, but Cassandra charges at her with sword pointed at her. The smaller blonde dive rolls away and jumps to her feet, panting.

"Seriously, you need to stop cowering away," Cassandra says. "You'll tire yourself out before you even try to attack."

"B-but you're too rough, Aunt Cassie!" the shy blonde says. "I-I can't keep up with you!"

"You think you'd say the same thing to a real opponent? Come on, fight me!" Cassandra lunges at her again, but Pyrrha blocks it with her shield and jumps away to create distance.

They clash swords once again with Cassandra stepping forward and Pyrrha going backwards, parrying and trying to evade her devastating attacks. They seem a bit forceful and she's not holding back. Pyrrha parries the next attack and dive rolls away when the older blonde tries to hit her with her shield. The younger blonde gets back up, only to get attacked with the sword again, but thankfully parries it. She blocks a couple with her shield, but once again, those attacks were forceful and it knocks her to the ground. Cassandra relaxes her stance, putting her fist where she's holding the sword to her chest.

"This is foolish," she says. "How can you become a proper fighter if you keep on cowering away? I'm trying to teach you, dear."

"I-I'm so sorry…" Pyrrha says, having small tears in her eyes. "I'm trying very hard. I really am, but…"

Then, a gentle voice interrupts the two.

"Now what's going on here?" Sophitia asks.

"Mother, please make Aunt Cassie stop!" Pyrrha begs. "We're having a sparring match and she was being rough on me!"

"Cassie…" the oldest blonde says sternly.

"Hey, I was just trying to teach her," Cassandra says, shrugging. "Does a real opponent hold back when she fights one?"

"No, but you still have to be a little more gentle," Sophitia says. "Pyrrha cannot learn as quick as you. Here, give me those weapons. I'll give her a proper sparring match."

Cassandra nods as she hands her the sword and shield. Sophitia turns to her daughter.

"Are you ready, my daughter?" she says. "I will hold back a little, but it'll still be a match. You have to give everything you've got, okay?"

"O-okay…" the younger blonde stands up and gets into her battle position. "I'm ready!"

Sophitia nods and lets Pyrrha have the first attack. She lunges at her with her sword pointed forward, but the older blonde blocks it. She swings her sword to the right, which Pyrrha dodges and swings her sword to retaliate. It rips off part of Sophitia's clothing. The younger blonde swings her sword downward, hitting Sophitia, then uses her shield to bash her for a second attack and then spins around 360 degrees as a third strike. Sophitia stumbles back and shakes off the pain. Her top is mostly ripped to shreds due to Pyrrha's devastating attack.

"That was good~!" the mother says.

"R-really?"

"Yes, but the match is not over yet. I still have some energy to fight."

"Th-then, bring it on!"

"That's the spirit, Pyrrha~" Sophitia says with a nod.

The two charge at each other again. Pyrrha parries three attacks, blocks one of Sophitia's own spin attack, and dodges one swing of the older blonde's shield. She dodges another three sets of attacks before jumping up and slashing down, causing Sophitia to stumble back and her leg wear gets completely ripped apart, plus the rest of her top. She's in nothing but her underwear. Cassandra is amazed on how Pyrrha is fighting now. She realizes why the young blonde was cowering away so much now and immediately thinks back on her actions. Maybe she could learn from her older sister too.

A couple of parries and blocks from Pyrrha, she manages to find an opening and slashes her 5 more times before delivering the final blow. She slashes downwards, hits her with her shield and then spins 360 degrees as the final strike. Sophitia is down for the count. Pyrrha relaxes her stance and raises her sword, feeling victorious.

"Well done, Pyrrha~" Sophitia says as she gets to her feet. "You fought fair and square."

"Thanks, Mother!" the younger blonde says.

Luckily, Cassandra has a long blanket to cover Sophitia with, so she walks over and puts it over her older sister's body.

"That was quite a match," she comments.

"Yes, and that's how it should be, Cassie," Sophitia says. "Being rough on her isn't always good. You need to let her do the fighting every once in a while just to have her learn where to hit."

"I realize it now, Sis," Cassandra says, smiling and turns to her niece. "I'm sorry for being a little rough on you. This is a lesson for me from your mother, okay? Next time we fight, I'll let you attack me with everything you have."

"Okay. Sure," Pyrrha nods.

"Come on, Sis," the pony-tailed blonde says. "Let's get you changed."

****That Night****

Pyrrha cannot sleep. She's in her white night gown and tip toes toward her mother's room to knock on the door, holding a pillow to her chest. She waits for an answer, clutching the pillow to her chest until she hears the door open.

"Yes?" Sophitia pops her head out and sees her daughter standing there, all shy and cute. She is wearing a transparent negligee with a new set of underwear. "Oh, Pyrrha. What are you doing here?"

"I…I can't sleep," the younger blonde says. "Would you mind…if I slept with you tonight?"

The mother smiles and pets her daughter like a puppy. "Of course you can. Come in."

"Thanks."

Sophitia lets her daughter in and closes the door behind her. The two family members get situated, getting under the covers and then blows out the candle when they are in the bed. Pyrrha snuggles next to her mother with the older blonde giggling softly and strokes her hair.

"S-say…Mother…" the younger one says quietly.

"Yes, my little one?" Sophitia whispers in reply.

"I-I've been thinking…will I be able to be a great of a fighter as you?"

The mother giggles softly and strokes her hair gently. "Of course you will be as good as me. Just a little more practice and you'll be golden. I promise you that."

"Really?"

"Absolutely," Sophitia says. "You're my daughter and I believe in you."

Pyrrha smiles and snuggles closer to rest her head on her mother's breasts. "Thank you…Mother. This is why I love you so much. A little better than…Aunt…Cassie…zzz…" She falls fast asleep after that.

Sophitia giggles and gently kisses her on the forehead. "I'll gladly take it, but don't let your Aunt know, okay~?"

She pulls the covers and then falls fast asleep, the mother and daughter dreaming good dreams.

**A/N: If you're all wondering how old Pyrrha is, I would say she's the exact age when she's in Soul Calibur V. And I love doing these AUs where Pyrrha is actually with her mother just because it's fun. And putting Cassie in there just adds on to it. **

**Hope you like it and have a nice day!**


End file.
